


Reflex

by CapnTaya



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Posie Endgame, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnTaya/pseuds/CapnTaya
Summary: Josie just wants to know what the hell is going on
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

Josie crashed into an arm that came flying out in front of her chest, halting her from taking any more steps forward. Her sister, Lizzie, let out a barely audible gasp from behind almost walking into her. Josie turned her head over to the left and gave her father a confused look for the sudden stop, to which he just held one finger to his lips. She could sense Lizzie’s uneasiness from the way she suddenly grabbed her right hand and gripped it as if her life depended on it. Josie squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to scream out in pain from her sister’s death grip. She shook her hand slowly hoping her sister would get the hint. When she didn’t Josie opened her eyes to tell her to loosen her grip but her father put his hand over her mouth and suddenly, she was being pushed forward to one of the many trees surrounding them.

Josie moved her unoccupied hand out in front of her as fast as she could to prevent herself from colliding with the tree. She flinched upon touching the tree, expecting the shot-up tree with its sharp looking ridges to immediately slice up her hand. But it didn’t. Instead her hand pushed into the tree as if the tree was memory foam and it wanted to support her weight. She took her hand away slowly and crouched down next to her father and sister. _Odd_ Josie thought as she squinted her eyes and began observing her surroundings.

It was getting late out. With the sun setting it was hard to see in the dense forest. What Josie could see was tall, thick trees with leaves that were starting to change into different shades of orange, yellow and red. Some of the closer trees were shot at least five times each almost as if someone sprayed and prayed. There was no blood on the ground, at least that Josie could see. It didn’t smell foul, only of fresh air and the hint of pine. Everything looked _very real_ but why didn’t it feel like it?

“Look, straight ahead. We’re almost there.” Josie’s father, Alaric said as he nodded in the direction of a glass skyscraper that seemed to appear out of nowhere a quarter of a mile away.

“How did I not see that earlier?” Josie whispered to herself. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Her sister seemed to be unaware of a lot of things these days. Lizzie tugged Josie’s hand making them follow their fathers retreating figure to the ginormous glass building.

Once they reached the side door to the building Alaric turned to Josie and asked “Do you have the key?” _Key? Why would I have a key?_ Josie thought. At Josie’s confused look, Lizzie sighed, removing her interlinked hand to place it in Josie's jacket pocket. She took out the keys dangling them in Josie's face for a moment as if to call her stupid. Alaric snatched the keys from Lizzie’s hand muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he unlocked the door.

“Please tell me you at least remember what floor you live on.” Lizzie said mockingly as she pushed Josie through the door and slammed it shut behind them causing both Alaric and Josie to jump. Josie said nothing as she in fact had absolutely no idea what floor she lived on.

To say Josie was confused at what the hell was happening was an understatement. She had no idea where she was, why she was here or even how any of her reality came to be but all that could wait. For now, as she followed her father and sister to her apartment all she could think about is why a beautiful glass building looks like a 1930’s insane asylum on the inside. Sure, there were no stretchers lying around, but the blinding white tile floor that squeaked every once in a while, and the dingy walls and dim lit lights gave Josie an eerie feeling. She picked up her pace trying to stay as close as possible to her family.

At the end of the hall there was an elevator. Josie was relieved to finally get out of the creepy hallway even if it was to share a tiny box with sister, who was starting to get on her nerves. Josie made her way to the back corner of the elevator gripping the railings on both sides of her. She watched as her sister clicked the small circular button to the floor sixty-six. The elevator doors shut with a loud thud and the cart started ascending slowly. When the elevator finally stopped after what felt like ten minutes, mainly because her sister kept tapping her foot impatiently, Josie followed her father out and around the right corner to the door that had a big number six written in red on it. _Well that can’t be good._ Josie thought as she watched her father unlock the door and they all walked in.

Lizzie slammed the door shut as she walked in last causing Josie to jump again. “Seriously, what is up with you and slamming doors?” Josie asked. Lizzie just shrugged before pushing past her. Josie shook her head and began scanning the large room she was in. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to how bright the room was compared to how dark the hallways are. Straight across from the door the whole wall was a glass window. In the middle of the room there was a white couch in the shape of an 'L' with an off-white rug underneath it covering almost the entire floor. The wall in front of the couch had no TV or fireplace. Just a silver thick rod that was about a foot long up against the wall on the floor. To the left of the wall was a very dark hallway that made Josie feel like she shouldn’t explore it. There were no tables, paintings or pictures in the room. Josie would have never guessed that this was her apartment. It’s nothing like her. It’s nothing like anyone.

“Stop standing there and come here Josie, we need to make a plan.” Alaric said from the couch he was now sitting at with Lizzie lying on the short part of the couch with her hand covering her eyes as she let out a loud breath from exhaustion.

Josie made her way over to the far side of the couch closest to the window. She put her back to the window, sitting down crisscross facing the door. “Right,” Josie nodded, trying to think of any possible way of why they were making a plan and what exactly for but she came up blank. “What are we making a plan for again?” Lizzie laughed at this and Alaric swatted at her thigh, praying for Lizzie to stop making this more difficult than it already is.

“I-I don’t know how to explain this.” Alaric started. He paused for a moment thinking of the right words to best explain the situation for Josie, but how could he explain something... Like this? “You’ll see what I mean as time goes on.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Josie said, tilting her head to the right slightly widening her eyes. It was already bad enough that she couldn’t remember much past her own name and family. Now was not the time for her father to be giving her cryptic answers. Josie was glad her brain at least knew the basic needs to survive and common sense to help keep her alive thus far.

“Well-, “Alaric got cut off as the door opened. Both Josie and Alaric faced the door immediately while Lizzie sat up to peer over the couch. Two men walked in, both at least six-foot-tall dressed in all black clothing. They were both wearing a trench coat covered in dirt, the only difference between them is one had three large scars covering the expanse of his face as if he had been scratched by a bear. The one with the scars looked at Josie before giving her a slight nod. The nod must have been an invitation because a woman walked in soon after. She didn’t spare a glance at anyone in the room and headed straight for the kitchen near the hallway. Josie watched the woman as she opened the fridge thinking to herself _When the hell did a kitchen get there?_

The woman pulled out a pizza box with a salad container sitting on top of it. She closed the fridge door then made her way over to the entrance of the kitchen leaning on the door frame. Her eyes scanned the room briefly before they landed on Josie. When their eyes met the weary and uneasy feeling Josie had since entering the building was replaced with a calm one. Who was this woman and how was she making Josie feel completely sane and as if everything was okay even though she wasn’t and nothing is?

Josie was never one to stare at someone because she was well aware of the consequences but she felt compelled to let her eyes wander over the woman. She was tan and wasn’t covered in dirt like the two men lingering by the open door. She was wearing black boots with black spandex pants. She had on a black jacket that was halfway zipped exposing her white shirt underneath. The woman wore a dark grey hat that covered most of her black hair that reached the top of her shoulders and was curled at the ends. Josie finally looked at her face and she felt the need to get closer, to really see the woman. From the distance she could tell the woman was beautiful. She seemed familiar but Josie couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Josie you can’t let her take our food.” Lizzie almost yelled. Josie scrunched her eyebrows together; she suddenly felt an erg to protect this woman. She had no idea who the woman was or what was going on but she knew she had to keep the woman safe.

“If she’s taking it, it’s because she obviously needs it.” Josie replied sharply, never taking her eyes off the woman. She noticed the ghost of a smile on her lips as she began walking over to Josie. Lizzie kept complaining and Alaric tried to calm her down but Josie blocked their conversation out, she was too focused on the enchanting woman coming towards her.

As the woman got closer Josie knew she was right when she thought the woman was beautiful. She had a sharp jawline, perfectly shaped lips and sculpted eyebrows. All that was minuscule to the woman’s hypnotizing green eyes that Josie couldn’t seem to look away from. They were bright and seemed way too happy for the environment they were in. The woman got closer, putting the pizza box on the couch holding it up with one hand and putting her other hand in her jacket pocket before leaning against the couch, her stomach right in front of Josie’s head.

Josie felt content with the woman being a close proximity to her and suddenly felt the need to touch her. She brought her hand up, but stopped halfway because she didn’t know if it was safe. Josie couldn’t help herself though as her hand seemed to move on its own, she brought her hand up to the woman’s stomach and rubbed her pinkie finger along the front of her jacket slowly. The motion made the woman give Josie a closed mouth smile and Josie found herself giving the woman a toothy grin in return. Josie didn’t know how to describe it, but she felt better being near this woman. There was no longer fear in the pit of her stomach but butterflies. She didn’t feel afraid of the lack of knowledge she had on what was happening anymore. None of that mattered because she was near this woman who made the crushing feeling on her heart disappear.

“What is going on between them?” Josie heard her sister’s pejorative hushed whisper to her father and it stopped her trance at the woman’s eyes. It took everything out of Josie to look away from the woman and at her sister. She too wanted to know what was going on between herself and this woman that she felt connected to, and not knowing that information was beginning to make her angry. She noticed both her sister and father looking at the wall in front of the couch. Josie’s eyes widened, the anger turning into fear as she noticed the huge screen on the wall that was projecting from the silver rod. The picture it was showing made Josie gasp. It was a close up of her hand showing her pinkie finger stroking the woman’s jacket slowly then the image moved over towards her father and sister sitting on the couch, mainly focusing on her sister. _Is the screen a delay of what I’m seeing?_ The thought made Josie’s stomach twist. The evidence was there and Josie was scared of how everyone has the ability to see her life on an extremely personal level. But she was also hopeful, maybe now she can re-watch a part of her life to know what the hell was going on.

Josie looked back at the woman to see her smile drop to a thin line and the glint in her bright green eyes disappear. Her expression went cold as she backed up causing Josie to stretch her hand out to grab the woman’s jacket but she missed it by centimeters. The hurt written all over Josie’s face made the woman look away only causing Josie to begin to tear up. Josie didn’t know this woman but she knew she didn’t want to see the woman not happy and she really didn’t want her to leave.

Josie started to feel a pang in her heart as the woman picked up the pizza box with the salad container, not sparing a glance to anyone as she left the apartment. Josie gripped the couch causing her knuckles to turn white as she blinked back her tears. _I will not cry over someone I don’t know, even if they quite literally feel like my other half._ The two men followed soon after the woman, both nodding to Josie once then closing the door quietly behind them.

“What was that?” Lizzie asked as she watched her sister continue to stare at the door with a pained expression. She knew Josie wanted to get up and follow them out but wasn’t sure if she should.

“I have no idea.” Josie said looking just as confused as she sounded.

She really didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Halloween but I had to make a new account and the invitation took forever omg
> 
> Comment with thoughts maybe? Any Ideas?  
> (I can definitely take hate so don't be afraid if you gotta be mean)


	2. Chapter One

“Wake up Josie” Alaric whispered.

It was 5:30 in the morning and Josie was tossing and turning on her couch. The blanket once covering her was now on the floor. Groans were occasionally slipping her lips each time she moved. It was loud enough to wake Alaric up from Josie’s guest bedroom a few walls down. He was glad Lizzie opted to sleep in Josie’s bedroom, the furthest room from the living room. The last thing he needed now was for Lizzie to wake up.

Alaric placed his hand on Josie's shoulder and shook it rather roughly. “Josie wake up” Alaric whispered louder this time and with the added force, Josie’s eyes opened. She was breathing heavy and looked at her father as if he was a ghost. 

“Are you okay honey?” Alaric asked as he helped Josie get up to a seated position. He picked the blanket up off the floor and wrapped it around Josie. She nodded her head trying to catch her breath as Alaric sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm across Josie’s shoulders pulling her close in. He knew this was a side effect and Josie was going to need comfort, now more than ever. “What was the dream about?” Alaric whispered as he began rubbing his hand up and down Josie’s blanket covered arm.

“I don’t remember.” Josie whispered. 

She leaned her head on her father's shoulder, letting out a shaky breath. Josie closed her eyes and she tried to remember what the dream was about. Her mind kept coming up blank and it was frustrating her. All she knew about the dream is that it wasn’t pleasant. At least that’s what she can assume from the fast heartbeat, short breath, and the feeling of being afraid.

“Why can’t I remember anything Dad?” Josie barely whispered as her eyes began to gloss over with tears. 

“It’s a side effect,” Alaric began to answer, “I don’t know if your memory will come back.” 

Josie shut her eyes, moving to rest her head on her father's chest. _Why me?_ She thought, _what did I do to deserve this?_ She started to shake her head, “This isn’t fair” Josie mumbled into her father’s shirt. 

“It’s not.” Alaric responded firmly. “You didn’t deserve the consequences you got. No one deserves to get their memories taken away. But at least we know now that you're able to retain information and create new memories.”

Josie gasped, opening her eyes, and sitting up straight making her father remove his arm. “You mean someone did this to me?” Josie was shocked, how could someone take away someone's memories?

Alaric said nothing but looked away trying to hide his guilty look by looking out the window to the sun beginning to rise behind the trees. He couldn’t tell her. Josie knew his lack of response only confirmed her question.

“Will I be able to get the memories back? Do you think that they will come flooding back to me at once or will I begin to remember as I recognize things or do I have to get them back from the person who stole them?” Josie started to ramble. 

“I’m not sure,” Alaric responded, “But we will find out.”

Josie nodded her head. There was nothing more to say, she just needed to have hope. She looked out the window too. The sun was coming up behind the trees and blinding Josie’s vision, so she looked up to see a pink hued sky with few pink clouds.

“Pink skies in the morning, sailors take warning.” Josie said bluntly, sounding similar to a robot.

Alaric whipped his head around to look at Josie as if she was possessed. The lack of emotion in her voice had sent chills down his spine. She didn’t seem to notice his staring as she continued to look out the window lost in her thoughts.

“I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t sailors.” Alaric whispered as he looked back out the window.

-x-

The sun was now fully up in the sky, lighting up Josie’s living room. Alaric had left to get ready for the day more than an hour ago while Josie stayed rooted in her seat staring at the trees. She had barely moved an inch, lost in her thoughts, wondering who the woman with the hypnotizing beautiful green eyes was to her. She kept replaying last night's events over in her head. Trying to imprint the woman's smile in her brain. Gosh, Josie wished she knew who she was, or at least asked her name.

She thought about who she could be. If they were acquaintances or best friends or maybe even lovers. Was the tension between them only one sided? Surely, the woman had felt it too, there was no way only Josie could feel the pure safety that came with the proximity of being near each other. It couldn’t just be a figment of Josie’s imagination, could it? The woman did ignore everyone but Josie.

Josie shook her head, removing the blanket. She had more important things to worry about, like why the hell she doesn’t remember anything, she shouldn’t be thinking about an extremely beautiful woman with the perfect complexion to match her equally beautiful green eyes when she didn’t even speak a word to her.

“We’re leaving in half an hour,” Alaric said from the kitchen. He was sitting at the glass table with Lizzie as they looked over a map. Josie sighed, standing up and making her way over to the table, sitting down in the seat between the both of them.

“Where are we going?” Josie asked, looking over the map. It looked as if a child had drawn it. There was a rectangle in the center with few tree drawings surrounding it. At the top right corner there was a small square with the letter ‘H’ in the center.

“We are not going anywhere,” Lizzie motioned between the three of them, “I’m going with dad back to our house to pick up supplies.” She said as she dragged her pointer finger from the rectangle in the middle of the map to the small square. Then she moved her hand to point her finger at Josie, “You are going to stay here with a low profile and not leave this floor.”

An incredulous look took over Josie’s face. Leave this floor? Hell, she won't leave this room. There is no way Josie is going back out into that sketchy hallway. She had to go with them. But before she could get a word out to tell them any of this, Alaric spoke, “Lizzie is right, there is no way you can come with us. It’s too much of a risk with your memory gone."

“There is no way you guys are leaving me here alone." Josie retorted in a low calm voice. Both Alaric and Lizzie shared a quick glance before looking at Josie curiously. This wasn't the Josie they knew. Josie wouldn't be calm about being left behind. She would always put up a fight to be first in line for any mission. 

Alaric noticed it earlier, and Lizzie is starting to see it now. This new Josie is giving them both unsettling feelings.

“We’re not wasting time discussing this Josie. You will stay here while I leave with your sister to go pick up a few supplies. Keep a low profile and we will be back in a few days.” Alaric set the game plan in his best ‘Dad voice’. Josie rolled her eyes.

“Do I at least have enough food and water to live on since I’m not allowed to leave the floor?” Josie asked, crossing her arms, and leaning back on her chair, resembling a whiny child.

“You would if you didn’t let that thief with her hitmen steal it.” Lizzie snarked.

Josie scrunched her eyebrows together; there that feeling was again. She needed to protect the woman she didn’t know. The anger started to build up in the pit of her stomach making her whole body start to boil with rage. “Keep your pessimistic comments to yourself. You don’t know her.”

Lizzie scoffed, “And neither do you.”

“Alright that’s enough.” Alaric stood up. “Josie stay on this floor, preferably in this apartment until we get back. You should have everything you need, don’t wander off.” He rolled up the map and placed it in his bag. “Let’s go Lizzie.”

Lizzie made her way over to the door, she gave one last look to Josie, she looked like she wanted to tell her something but thought better of it. “Hurry up, dad.” Lizzie said before slamming the door shut behind her.

“Lizzie is having a hard time coping with your memory loss, we all are.” Alaric said putting a supportive hand on Josie’s shoulder. “Please just stay here and be safe. We will be back as soon as we can.” He placed a small kiss on Josie's head before making his way out the door after Lizzie.

Josie got up from the chair and made her way over to the couch. She laid down pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and looked out the window. There isn’t much to do now. She might as well try to catch up on the sleep she missed last night, maybe she can dream up a memory this time and not a nightmare. As she started to slip out of reality and her eyes drifted shut, this time she dreamed about the green-eyed woman.

-x-

Josie was sleeping soundly on her couch when her apartment door opened slowly. The woman who was currently invading her dreams noticed Josie sleeping on the couch. She closed the door as quietly as she could before tip toeing her way to Josie’s kitchen.

She set down the two bags she was holding on the counter. She froze in her next movements as she felt a cold metal blade on her jugular and an arm wrap around her chest pulling her flush against her capture’s body. “It’s me, Jojo! It’s me!” The woman croaked out, whilst raising her hands up as best as she could to prove she had nothing to harm Josie.

The nickname made Josie’s brain short circuit. _Jojo_. Only one person called her that. She couldn’t remember who, but she could vaguely hear a voice whispering it. Josie racked her memory willing any part of it to come back to her. Images of the green-eyed woman lying in bed next to Josie whispering “Jojo” flashed in her head.

Josie dropped the blade and it landed with a loud bang on the white marble tile kitchen floor. She moved both her hands to her intruder’s shoulders and spun the woman around. “Penny?” Josie whispered, looking into the woman’s green eyes.

A smile slowly crept its way onto Penelope’s face as she watched Josie scan her over. She pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Josie reciprocated it after a moment of hesitation. Josie closed her eyes, leaning her head against Penelope’s and relaxed into the embrace. Josie took a few deep breaths of Penelope’s shampoo. She felt completely safe in Penelope’s arms.

“I brought food. I was just about to get it ready then wake you up.” Penelope mumbled into Josie’s hair.

“I’m sorry uh, who are you again?” Josie asked.

“How about we talk about that over dinner?” Penelope said, reluctantly letting go of Josie. She picked up the two bags and placed them down on the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair for Josie, then sat down at the one opposite from it. Josie sat down in the seat Penelope pulled out. She observed Penelope as she placed a box in front of her and a bottle of water then placed the same things in front of herself.

“I got your favorite.” Penelope said whilst wiggling her eyebrows. “Although I don’t think you know what that is.”

“Who are you?” Josie asked again. She was tired of everyone beating around the bush with her. Yeah, Josie might have lost her memory, but she’s not a child. No one needs to withhold information from her. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her chair awaiting Penelope’s answer. Penelope smirked at Josie’s standoff demeanor.

“You know,” Penelope drawled, leaning forward, and letting her eyes roam up and down Josie’s body, “You look hot when you go after something you want.”

Josie closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. She needed to push aside the butterflies in her stomach that Penelope was giving her just by looking over her. “Just tell me who you are, or I’ll kick you out of my house.”

“Actually, this is my house.” Penelope said, leaning back in her chair. “Besides, you know deep down that you can’t kick me out of your life.”

Josie opened her eyes and looked down at her container of food. It made sense to Josie that this wasn’t her house. It was nothing like her. She knew Penelope was right. She learned last night that even though she has no idea who Penelope is, Josie didn’t want her to leave. She doesn’t want her to leave now. And she couldn’t get Penelope out of her head since she first laid eyes on her. The whole situation was frustrating Josie.

“Who are you?” Josie asked yet again, eyes stuck on her food container.

“Penelope Park.”

Josie finally looked up at her, committing the woman’s name to memory. “Thanks, but that’s not what I meant. You heard me say your name. What I meant was who are you to me?”

“You always were good at never asking the right questions to get the answers that you want.” Penelope laughed, and Josie tried not to get lost in the beautiful sound. “You know who I am Josie. You will always know who I am whether you have memory loss or not.”

“Stop being so evasive and just answer the damn question Penelope!” Josie clenched her jaw. How can this woman make her feel so safe and happy but also get on her nerves in the matter of minutes?

“Let’s eat our dinner before it gets cold.” Penelope mumbled. She took her eyes off Josie for the first time since they sat down at the table to look at her box of food. She never could handle Josie being upset with her. Josie noticed the change of tone in Penelope’s voice. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Penelope’s on the table.

Both Penelope’s and Josie’s breath hitched the moment their hands touched. Josie looked at their hands. Penelope’s hand was warm, and it was lighting Josie’s hand on fire, sending tingles up her arm and straight to her heart making it feel as if it was beating for the first time. Josie looked up to see Penelope was already looking at her and judging by the expression on her face, Josie knew Penelope felt it too. They were connected.

“I’m sorry,” Josie whispered, “It’s just… I lost my memory, and I can’t remember anything past last night and everyone keeps giving me cryptic answers instead of telling me the truth.” Josie looked away. Penelope put her hand on Josie’s cheek, causing another round of tingles to go through both of their bodies.

“I’ll answer any questions you have Jojo. But first why don’t we eat dinner? I know you haven’t had anything to eat since you got here.” Penelope said. Josie looked at her before nodding her head. “Okay,” Penelope whispered more to herself than Josie, “Okay.”

Penelope removed her hand from Josie’s cheek to start digging into her food and Josie immediately missed the contact. She intertwined their fingers; she couldn’t lose all contact with Penelope now that she knew what it felt like. Penelope smiled at Josie not letting go of her hand and watched her as she opened her box of food.

“Tacos?” Josie questioned, “Really?”

“I’m not the one who picks favorite foods based on metaphors.” Penelope grinned, trying to contain her laughter but failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you like to see minor horror for Friday the 13th?
> 
> Does anyone know what's going on yet?  
> Comment with your thoughts!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th

Josie follows her squad as they walk towards where the sun rises. They were coming down the mountains in search of food. They must find food now, but most importantly, they need to find water. Water always falls down the hill and sometimes puddles at the bottom. They need water or they will die, so Josie and her squad will keep moving downward.

None of them are familiar with this side of the mountain. They don’t know where they are, but it’s too late to go back, so they press on as if they know where they are going. Soon they make it to the bottom.

There is a massive flat area where there is no water. They keep moving further into the desert. The squad is becoming restless from their bellies complaining. They must find water and it must be soon.

Finally, Josie can smell the scent of fresh clean water. It’s coming from the large building they are approaching. It’s a large base with many holes on the walls. It is as tall as the trees that grow around the stone pond that sits on the desert floor at the structure’s base. From the looks of it, the giant building must hold hundreds of people. From the looks of it, Josie can see dozens of machine gun turrets sitting next to the structure, which confirms that they aren’t safe.

Josie can only pray that she and her squad are quicker and quieter than whatever they may be facing. She is confident that they can drink their fill and refill their canteens from the pond and maybe even find some food in the building before getting away for the night. If this happens without a problem, then they can set up camp back in the hills that overlook this place and continue to raid the oasis in the desert.

As they approach the body of water, a new smell assaults Josie’s nose. It carries the scent of death with a poisonous odor that reminds her of snakes. There are many awful smells, like white dirt that smells of acid and feces put in the ground around plants for fertilizer. But never has Josie smelled this before. It is new and frightening. But their stomachs will not permit them to pass by the water. They reach the water’s edge, all on alert.

They stand silently for a long time, listening for sounds of danger. Finally, satisfied that they can drink safely, they begin dipping their hands into the water and slurping it out of their hands. Then they begin filling up the canteens.

Out of the darkened desert floor, Josie hears an animal screech intensely and she thinks one of her squad members made a kill. The sound fails to register in her collective memory and when she doesn’t recognize something, she assumes it is dangerous. The scream is more of a threat; it is terrifying.

A person to Josie’s left immediately turns and runs through some plants that surround the pond then darts toward the desert. Josie turns to see who it was, when a creature shoots out of the night and pounces on her companion, ripping them to shreds.

The remaining of the squad screams and scatters to the wind. From out of nowhere, over a dozen of those creatures descend on them, and Josie runs away too. She sees six more of her squad members die under the speed and ferocity of the poisonous creatures.

Josie can’t believe it. She thinks they are human, but most use all four limbs to chase them, which humans never do. The smell of them is sickening to Josie’s sensitive nose, and their battle cries are horrifying enough to freeze several of her squad members in place, making them easy prey to catch.

Josie is the quickest of her squad. She darts into the sand, avoiding one of the beasts as it lunges at her from the top of the building. It launches itself towards Josie, but she sees it before it can take her.

It rakes its claws across her back, cutting her back with razor-sharp talons. She leans forward into her running, making her stumble some, but she avoids the claws latching onto her, which saves her life.

The creature lets out a terrible roar and Josie can hear it running after her. She runs with all her strength, back up the mountains, the beast’s sounds coming at her heels as she presses forward into the night.

After climbing and running as fast as she can, Josie looks back and is amazed to see the thing is still pursuing her on all four limbs, but with one of the four legs broken and hanging limply at its side. It's keeping up with her with only three limbs. Josie has never seen anything ignore pain like this. She needs to get away.

The wound on her back is beginning to burn, but Josie can’t stop now. She must make it to the mountains. She begins to ascend the hillside, picking spots that are steep.  _ Maybe the climb will stop my pursuer. _ Josie thought.

She struggles up one particularly bad cliff, with loose dirt and a steep grade. She makes it to the top and turns. Amazingly, the creature still pursues her, although she has put some distance between them. The climb is more challenging for it with only three of its legs working to scale the walls. But it still moves with the same speed and strength it displayed when it first started its attack. It doesn’t seem to ever get tired.

Josie despairs because she knows she is reaching her limits. She can go a little further before she will be caught and eaten. She stands her ground, screaming at it, challenging it to try and get her. Fighting is all she has left because running isn’t going to take her much further.

The creature looks up at and sees her, emitting a cry that freezes Josie’s heart.  _ I know I am going to die, but I will still stand my ground. _

The creature, in a frenzy to get to Josie, speeds up and hits a loose patch of dirt. It loses its footing and tumbles backwards down the hill. Josie watches with satisfaction as it rolls and bounces down the steep mountainside, slamming into rocky projections as it descends down the cliff. Finally, it comes to a rest near the bottom of the slope, crashing into several large rocks. Its head is wedged between two of the mountain’s bounders. It will never move again.

Josie hobbles further up the hill and finds a cluster of small trees to hide under, where she can get out of the coming sun’s light. She is temporarily safe from further attacks.

Her wound on her back continues to burn as she attempts to pour some water from her canteen on her back to wash away the blood. She can see some black chunks falling onto the ground by her feet standing out from the red blood. A fire is taking over her brain and every place from where her back to her head meets on her body, she feels a terrible pain.

Josie gives up trying to fight the sickness and lays down with her back against the cool desert sand. She thinks of her squad and how she has failed them. She thinks of how her squad was sent out against an unknown enemy.

_ If they told us what we were up against, _ Josie thinks,  _ my squad could still be alive. _

Death is approaching Josie and she is sad that so much pain has come from her mistakes. She wishes that she could do it all over again. That she could get back at the ones that sent her squad there. She wishes for a second chance.

She can feel her consciousness slip away; the unbearable burning begins to fade as her life leaves her.

Josie embraces the darkness. She is no longer afraid. The end comes silently, and she draws her last breath.

Finally, there is a darkness as death quietly takes her away.

Time…goes...by…

-x-

Penelope was sitting on the couch in the living room of Hope’s apartment. Hope was sitting down next to her as they were watching a movie when Penelope’s phone kept making a ‘ding’ noise.

“Seriously Penelope, either turn off your phone or answer it to stop the noise from ruining the movie.” Hope stated. They were almost at the climax of the movie and Hope was really into the plot.

Penelope grabbed her phone, turning it to vibrate, then noticed multiple text messages containing Josie’s name. “Oh, Josie...”

“Your lover from thousands of miles away finally messaging you for some scandalous phone sex?” Hope asked, not tearing her eyes away from the TV screen.

Josie had been overseas on a six-month tour. Penelope didn’t want Josie to go. Not because she wanted to keep Josie from her job, but because this time Penelope couldn’t go with her. This mission was far too ‘classified’ to bring someone along. Penelope would usually stay on base wherever Josie was at and wait for Josie to get back home for the night while she maintained her own job through her phone or laptop.

That wasn’t the case this time. Penelope couldn’t tag along but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Josie from going without her. She was too selfless and Penelope knew she couldn’t stop Josie from her passion of helping others, even if it meant barely any communication while they were apart.

“It’s not Josie,” Penelope said, “It’s her father. Josie was found unconscious. They were able to stabilize her, but they don’t know if she’s going to wake up. He’s saying it’s bad.” She stood up and began to pace back and forth in the short distance from the tv to the couch. Hope teared her eyes away from the TV now, to watch her best friend pace.

“Hey it’s gonna be okay. Her father is there now.” Hope tried to ease Penelope’s nerves.

“It’s okay, I’m...” Penelope started to breathe rapidly, stopping her pacing, “I’m- I’m” Penelope exhaled sharply, “I’m her fiancée. I’m supposed to be there.” She waves her hand not holding the phone around, trying to formulate a sentence. “Josie is... Um...”

“Penelope.” Hope said.

“I should be,” Penelope started to move her hand faster, “I should be with her.” Penelope dropped her phone to start waving both her hands. “I’ve never been this far away from her.”

“Penelope.” Hope tried again, standing up slowly and walking cautiously to Penelope in baby steps.

“And now I’m too...” Penelope stops pacing in her tracks and looks at Hope. “I’m too far away.”

“Penelope.” Hope said again, watching Penelope look around frantically. “Penelope, cal- Okay, Penelope, you’re having a panic attack.” Hope stopped her slow walking as she was now standing in front of Penelope. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. They're gonna help Josie.”

“But what if- What if she doesn't wake up? Or gets more hurt?” Penelope said as she pushed past Hope to walk over and sit back down on the couch. Hope followed close behind to stop and kneel in front of her.

“Things happen to Josie all the time and they all get solved and fixed, even without you there.” Hope reasons. “It will be okay. She will be okay.”

“It’s- but, um...” Penelope is still breathing heavily.

“Okay. Okay. Look, look at me” Hope says as Penelope continues to breathe sharply. “Look at me.” Hope grabbed Penelope’s face. “Eyes only on me.” Penelope looks into her eyes. “Good. Breathe.” They both inhale a breath deeply, then exhale. “Good.”

-x-

“Has anyone heard from Penelope today?” Hope asked everyone sitting around the glass table.

It was the first of the month, which meant mandatory meeting day about the job, led by Penelope. Although no one knew if Penelope was going to show. She hadn’t sent out any notifications to cancel the meeting. But word had gotten around that Josie was overseas, in a coma, with a highly contagious disease. She wasn’t allowed visitors. No one had heard or seen from Penelope in days. She was avoiding everyone who tried to contact her, even MG and she was staying in his guest bedroom.

“Morning!” Penelope cheered as she walked into the meeting room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at her. No one expected her to show, but they were all shocked that she was in a good mood. She didn’t look like her world was crushed. Just her usual crisp, clean expensive suit and light makeup. There was absolutely no evidence of her being tired or heart broken.

“Yeah. Okay. Okay, go on. Get all your staring out of your system, and then let’s move on. Okay?” Penelope said, annoyed as she sat down at the head of the glass table, putting down her bag on the table and picking up the styrofoam cup with the name “Pen” scribbled on. She took a sip of the piping hot black coffee. She closed her eyes, basking in finally drinking something for the first time in days. “Drinking coffee. Ready to move forward. Are we all good now?” Penelope opened her eyes, making quick glances to everyone around the room, to which they all respectfully looked away.

“Great, okay. Back to your regularly scheduled programs, please.” Penelope commanded, then pulled her laptop out of her bag.

“Hey, you sure you want to be here?” Hope whispered, leaning closer to Penelope from her seat trying to avoid unwanted attention.

“I didn’t come to work today ‘cause I  _ didn’t _ want to be here, so…” Penelope said. She began to pull up the PowerPoint for the meeting.

“How about I take you back home?” Hope pleaded, watching Penelope’s every move, “To MG’s, or if you want a change of scenery, come stay with me.”

“Why? ‘Cause I shouldn’t go  _ home _ home? Back to the place I spent so much time with her? Back to the bed we shared? You don’t want me sleeping in that?” Penelope snapped and Hope gave her a dishearten look.

Penelope faltered at Hope’s look, “Sorry. Sorry that wasn’t fair. I’d love to come crash after the meeting, but right now, I’m working, so…”

“Peez. We’ll all cover for you.” Kaleb volunteered. “If you have other stuff you need to be focused on, you know. It’s not a big deal.”

“I mean, what does it matter? It’s not gonna help me be able to see her.” Penelope trembled.

-x-

The meeting was long over, and Penelope was now sitting on her chair in her office. Being the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company has its perks. Like right now; no one can see her breakdown from her tinted glass corner office that overlooks the city, shielding everyone outside and inside the building. Her laptop was open with different codes running on the screen. Penelope sat with her hands covering her face, trying to hold back her tears, but ultimately failing. She tried to be strong. She wants to be strong, but not being able to see Josie is putting a toll on her.

Hope opened the door to Penelope’s office and closed it quietly behind her. She walked further into the office and sat down on one of the two leather chairs in front of Penelope’s glass desk.

“You’re not gonna give me a tissue?” Penelope wailed, her voice was muffled behind her hands, when Hope didn’t say anything after a few minutes.

“No.” Hope said. “Tissues suggest you should wipe your tears away, suck them back in. And I want you to let all of them out.”

Penelope continued to sob quietly.

Hope understood on many levels the pain Penelope was going through. She had a husband, Landon Kirby, and when he died Hope was completely devastated. She didn’t know how to handle her life without her other half, but she got through it with her friends and family. Josie might not be dead, but her condition hasn’t got better yet.

“You know when Landon died, I was a wreck” Hope spoke up after several minutes of Penelope crying. “You know what helped me get through it? Being surrounded by my friends and family.”

“And I’m so glad you had that. I know how meaningful that was for you. You were his wife. But me, I don’t factor into this equation. Grieving's like this aren’t designed for people like me. There’s no special spot for the-“ Penelope got cut off by Hope.

“Penelope you were so much more than that.” Hope stated.

“And I’m done talking now.” Penelope snipped.

Hope stayed rooted in her seat, spinning around her wedding ring from Landon as she patiently waited for Penelope to get her act together. Penelope rolled her eyes, even though Hope couldn’t see them hiding behind her hands. A new fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m good.” Penelope said hoarsely as she wiped away her final tears after seconds that felt like hours. She finally removed her hands to look at Hope. She immediately regretted it when she saw pity on Hope’s face. 

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“How many different ways do I have to say it? How many different times? I’m fine. I’m good. I’m coping.” Penelope exclaimed, opening her arms out wide to get her point across.

“Talk to me Penelope. It gives you clarity. It gives you closure.” 

“Yeah, I don’t need any of those things. I already got ‘em.” Penelope muttered. She was done with this conversation.

“No, you don’t.” Hope raised her voice. Penelope put her hand up, signaling her to stop.

“I just, um- I need you to back off me, please.” Penelope looked at her laptop, pulling it closer to her.

“You want me to back off?” Hope yelled.

“Yeah!” Penelope yelled back

“You want me to give you some space?” Hope continued to yell. Penelope sighed. “Okay, you’ve had days of space, Pen, and you’re still,” Hope paused, “ You are in denial. You are not coping. Believe me, I know how hard it is to accept what's happening.”

“Mm.” Penelope pretended to listen, eyes focused on her work.

“You know I do. But trust me, when you lose a spouse like that-“

“No, but I didn’t- I didn’t lose a spouse!” Penelope roared, her laptop now long forgotten as she looks at Hope in pure hatred. “We never got married, so I- You know what? I.. I didn’t get to lose a spouse. I didn’t get to experience a marriage. Instead, I lost someone who..” Penelope's voice started to break, “I lost someone who… very well may have been the love of my life. But she wasn’t my wife. I’m nothing to her. Officially, I am nothing. So... yeah, maybe I don’t- maybe I don’t want to accept that particular truth right now. But you don’t get to pretend like you know what that’s like.” Penelope pointed her finger at Hope. “You don’t. You don’t know what this is like, so stop parading around here talking about me behind my back to- to anyone else in the building because I’m not acting like you want me to act. I am not you! Landon is not Josie! Your husband died a few years ago!” Penelope reached across the table and lifted up Hope’s hand with the ring, “And if anyone is in denial right now-“

“Say it. Do it.” Hope grabbed Penelope’s hand, causing Penelope to rip her hand away, “Just- Don’t” Penelope whispered.

“It’s okay. Say whatever you want to say. You want to scream at me, wail on me? I don’t care. Just get all that anger out right now. Because if you don’t. It will keep bubbling up and it will come out worse in some other way, onto someone else.” Hope explained.

“Oh my God.” Penelope stood up, clenching her fists and walked over to the glass wall that overlooked the city. 

“You can’t see it right now, Pen. But even getting mad-” Hope got cut short again.

“Just shut u- Shut up!” Penelope screamed. She put her hands up to her head, rubbing small circles around both her temples.

“It’s a healthy first step!” Hope yelled. Penelope covered both her ears with her hands, squeezing hard.

“Just shut- Shut up!” Penelope screamed louder this time. “Just stop talking to me. Just- Just go.” Hope gave Penelope another sympathetic look and when Penelope didn’t turn around, Hope left the office reluctantly.

-x-

“Gotta say, today feels like a fries and milkshake day.” Hope said as she walked into Penelope's office. Purchasing herself on the leather seat. She looks at Penelope who is entirely too focused on her laptop . She had no reaction to Hope’s invitation. She probably didn’t even know Hope was in her office. “Fries and beers? Whiskey and beers?”

“Can you- Can you stop?” Penelope said, eyes still glued on the screen.

“Stop what?” Hope asks dumbly. Penelope sighed. She closed her laptop and looked up at Hope.

“Trying to pretend like this perky cheerleader thing you're doing isn’t because I can’t see Josie.” Penelope cut straight to the point.

“I’m not. I’m just trying to figure out what you need.” Hope shrugged.

“What I need is for just one friend, one, to not look at me like you’re looking at me right now.” Penelope opened her laptop back up. “One friend to just sit next to me and let me talk or not talk or cry or not cry and not have an opinion about it. One friend. That’s all I need.” Penelope looked back up at Hope. “Can you be that friend?”

“Yeah, I can be that friend.” Hope confirmed, nodded. Penelope looked back at her laptop and continued to work while Hope stayed patiently in her seat hoping Penelope would say something else. Instead Penelope just continued typing away on her laptop. She knew Penelope would talk when she's ready. 

“ _ Semper Paratus.”  _ Hope said, standing up. “‘Always ready.’” She looked at Penelope who had her eyes still glued to the screen. “What it really means is that we’re always ready to lose a member of our family. But when it’s time to face that emptiness, when you realize you’ll never see that face again, touch that skin, feel that warmth, listen to that heartbeat… The question is… are we ever really ready?” Hope finished, giving Penelope one last look, who still didn’t look at her. Hope shook her head, making her way over to the door and closed it behind her making a quiet thud echo through the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from the movies so this post is a little late. Sorry! If any of you guys are interested in comedy horror movies, "Freaky" was a solid 8/10


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time. Long story short, I had to buy a new laptop and my father stole it from me. So, I bought a PC and now I’m a broke ass bitch. 
> 
> But it’s okay. I’m fine.

They never ended up talking. Halfway through eating their food the man with scars across his face walked into the apartment and told Penelope she had an urgent task she needed to complete. Josie really needed to lock that door.

Penelope had apologized and said she would be back as soon as possible to talk. That was two days ago. And Josie was bored out of her mind. The first day passed pretty easy, she finally explored down the dark hallway. There was a guest bedroom at the first door, a bathroom at the second and the final room in the back was the master bedroom with a bathroom attached. Josie scoured all over the room trying to find anything to jog her memory. But everything was empty. There were a few shirts and pants hanging up in the closet and that was it. After coming up with nothing, literally nothing, there wasn’t even shampoo in the shower, she gave up.

At least Josie can now sleep on the bed and not the couch. She stripped down to just her underwear and t-shirt and laid down on the soft king size bed. After the bad dreams and hours slept on the couch, Josie immediately fell asleep on the bed. She really needed it because she slept until the afternoon of the next day.

When she woke up, she made her way over to the living room. She walked over to the thick silver rod that was up against the wall. It showed what Josie was seeing the other day. Josie hoped that she could get this thing to work because it must have contained some of her memories if it was able to broadcast what she was seeing. But when Josie picked it up, it had no buttons on any part of it. It was just a baton, there wasn’t even any part on it that had a screen to project from. It was all too odd for Josie.

She put it back in its original place and sat down on the couch. She tried to focus on making it work. By opening and closing her eyes, asking the thing to work, getting side tracked by thinking of Penelope, and when none of that worked, she just yelled at the damn thing.

Josie gave up and retired to bed. It was early but she had nothing else to do. She didn’t know where Penelope had gone or when she would be back. Josie was too scared to leave her apartment to even try to find her. She didn’t know where her family was, if they were safe or if they would even make it back.

Josie was completely alone.

-x- 

The following day Josie sat down on the floor in front of the huge glass window wall. She gazed at the ground and the many trees surrounding the building. She was hoping to see her father or sister making their way back. They should be back by now. Josie hoped they were safe.

The door knob started to jingle and Josie continued to look out the window. She knew it was Penelope. She had finally locked the door and if Penelope claimed to have owned this apartment then she must have a key to get in.

Penelope opened the door and spotted Josie sitting down on the floor. She walked over to Josie slowly and placed a bag down next to her before sitting on the floor too and leaning her back against the window so she could face Josie.

“They should be back by now.” Josie spoke first, her eyes never leaving the trees. Penelope sighed. Alaric must have promised a time on which he would be back. Stupid of him to do. If she learned anything about him from Josie, it’s that he is never living up to anything he says. He should have just told Josie he would be back as soon as he can, that way she wouldn’t be stressing right now.

She picked up the bag and flipped it upside down letting the contents fall on the floor. Josie looked away from the window to see all of the sugary snacks on the floor. She picked up the one closest to her and examined it.

“It’s a Kit Kat, you should eat it. It’ll make you feel better.” Penelope picked up a Left Twix pack, outstretching her arm in Josie’s face so she could read it. “These are your favorite. You used to eat these every time you had a rough day to cheer you up.”

“Thank you.” Josie whispered. She took the Twix from Penelope and opened it up. Before she tried to eat it, she looked up at Penelope. She had dirt smeared all over her face and her hair was messy. She looked tired.

“You’re a mess.” Josie stated. Penelope laughed at Josie’s bluntness. She never failed to speak her mind with Penelope, even if it was hurtful.

“Big boss things get messy.” Penelope replied. She pulled her knees up to her chest and picked at her newly ripped jeans at the right knee.

“Aren’t your body guards supposed to do the dirty work for you?” Josie asked. Penelope shook her head slowly.

“No, they’re only here to protect you.” Penelope suddenly stood up. “I’m going to take a shower if you don’t mind.” She didn’t let Josie reply because she was already walking into the hallway.

Josie just shrugged and continued her gaze out the window. She waited this long to talk to Penelope, what’s a few more minutes. She finally took a bite out of the Twix and moaned when she tasted the chocolate. Josie didn’t know if this was actual good or if it was only good because this is the first time she ate since she last saw Penelope. Either way she finished it in seconds and moved onto the Kit Kat.

Josie was walking down the hallway when she saw Penelope come out the bathroom. A cloud of steam coming out from behind her. Her hair was dripping wet. Josie’s eyes followed the water trailing down her neck, over her collarbone and slipping under the towel at her chest. Penelope was only in a small towel, her features clear and flawless. She was like the epitome of Aphrodite who came down from Mount Olympus to sweep Josie off her feet and make her, hers for eternity. After a few seconds Penelope’s eyes landed on Josie who was totally checking her out and she took a deep breath. Both of their hearts were beating erratically.

“Oh-Kay” Josie said giddily.

“Hey.” Penelope smirked.

“Nope.” Josie turned around and started walking back to the kitchen. She had been thinking about Penelope non stop for the past few days and seeing her only in a towel now... “Nope. Nope.”

“What?” Penelope laughed as she followed Josie’s hasty steps.

“No. We’re not doing all this.” Josie opened the fridge door bending down and pretending to look inside but really putting a small barrier between her and Penelope.

“What?” Penelope asked. She stopped in the entryway and leaned on the frame. She crossed her arms and looked at Josie; she didn’t know if she should be concerned or laugh at Josie’s antics. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh what? What’s wrong?” Josie stood up and looked at Penelope over the fridge door. “What’s wrong?” Josie mocked her. “I’m just... I’m just Penelope and I model underwear when I’m not running the place,” Penelope laughed, “and, oh, yeah, I’m a billionaire.”

_Huh, this is a good sign, Josie remembers I own a company_ _and she’s not closed off but acting more like herself_ Penelope thought.

“It’s flawless. That’s a really incredible impression.” Penelope complimented.

“Okay, you cannot just emerge from a wall of steam like some kind of sexy ghost, okay?” Josie huffed. “If you are going to be here, we need to lay down some ground rules or something.”

“Ground rules?” Penelope asked. “You never had a problem with it before.”

“Yeah well that was before I lost my memory.” Josie paused looking at the fridge again. Then she took a deep breath. “First, you cannot shower here anymore. You can’t ever be nude here. And you can’t sleep here, either.” Josie looked back at Penelope. “And no smilking.”

Penelope laughed, “That’s not a word.”

“There it is” Josie pointed at Penelope’s face. “It’s when you sort of half smile and you half smirk like you know something that I don’t know and you really, really want me to know that you know it.” Penelope took Josie’s rant as an opportunity to walk into the kitchen. “There it is.”

“That’s kind of just a thing my face does, though.” Penelope whispered enticingly as she put her hands on the fridge door.

“Okay, well, control your face and make it stop.” Josie looked into Penelope’s striking green eyes. “And no making eyes at me because if you look at me the way you’re looking at me right now I can’t focus.”

“Alright” Penelope leaned over the fridge door.

“Okay.” Josie confirmed. She was now a few inches away from Penelope’s face. Her eyes flickered down to her lips. Josie really wanted to kiss her lips that looked as soft as the clouds. Just when Josie was about to lean in and close the distance Penelope backed up.

“I got some ground rules of my own.”

“Fair. Go.” Josie closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath.

“You can’t wear those sexy-ass tight pants around me.” Penelope said, looking down at her legs covered in tight jeans causing Josie’s face to turn as red as a tomato.

“Well then may my baggy pants fall down.” Josie made a face.

“Okay, then we, uh...” Penelope got cut off by the front door opening.

Alaric and Lizzie entered the apartment. Lizzie immediately jumped over the couch and laid down. Alaric called out for Josie and stopped when he reached the kitchen. He gave Josie a disapproving look when he saw her flushed face standing entirely to close for comfort next to Penelope in only a towel.

Penelope, now insecure of being only in a towel next to the love of her life’s father, immediately made a beeline to the bedroom, not looking back once whilst Josie shut the fridge door and looked anywhere but at her father.

“We got the supplies we need.” Alaric cleared his throat and put two huge duffle bags on the kitchen table. Josie walked over, and started to unzip the bags.

“What did you get?”

Alaric sat down on a chair at the table. He didn’t answer as Josie looked at the contents in the first bag. It was at least a months’ worth of groceries. The second bag contained Josie’s clothes and weapons that were left at Alaric’s house.

“So…” Alaric tapped his fingers on the glass table. “What is she doing here?”

Josie turned to look at her father, tilting her head to the right slightly. “What?” Josie squeaked. Alaric gave her a stern expression.

“Every time you make the decision to sleep with someone-“

“Dad you need to stop talking now.” Josie said, annoyed that her father even cared about that portion of her life.

“I don’t care who you sleep with Josie, but...” He started up again.

“Stop talking.” Josie commanded, putting her hand up trying to silence him.

“You shouldn’t sleep with-“

“I didn’t sleep with her, and if I had, it’s still none of your business.” Josie raised her voice. Lizzie sat up from the couch, now watching their exchange.

“It damn well is my business!” Alaric yelled. “You are my child!”

Josie sighed, shaking her head. She can’t believe her father right now. This is none of his business.

“Josie, I am your father.” Alaric toned down the yelling for a regular volume. “You may not have respect for any rules, for tradition, but you will respect your father.”

Josie nodded her head. “So that’s what this is about? It’s because she is a woman?”

“What?” Alaric was shocked she would think that. “No! This about you waiting to have sex until marriage.” Josie furrowed her eyebrows. _Oh._

“Come on Jo, Dad sucks, but this isn’t the 1900’s he’s not that corrupt.” Lizzie laughed inserting herself in the conversation as she sat down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Josie sat down too.

“She’s right. I suck.” Alaric chuckled. Josie leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“So, what happens now?” Josie nodded to the duffle bags.

“We wait. Stay on alert for anything that can happen.” Alaric opened the second duffle bag, showcasing some shirts and a few guns as well as knives.

“I don’t know how to use those.” Josie said, closing the bag back up.

“Yes, you do.” Penelope announced her presence walking over to the last open chair at the table, across from Josie. Josie’s eyes trailed her path. She was wearing black sweatpants and Josie’s long sleeve dark blue shirt that said “Saltzman” on the left sleeve. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her presence.

“No one invited you to this family conversation.” Lizzie scolded.

“And no one invited you into my home Barbie.” Penelope dismissed her with a wave of her hand. She looked at Alaric. “She knew how to use a knife earlier, which I’m guessing was her muscle memory, so when the time comes, she should be good with using a gun if she needs to.”

Alaric nodded. “Okay, we just need to keep her calm to keep the threats out.”

“Keep who calm?” Josie asked, eyes darting back and forth between Penelope and Alaric.

“I’m not going to be staying here with you. Neither is Dad.” Lizzie said, changing the subject. “We will stay in the building, just in different floors and rooms. So, if you need us, we will be close by.”

Josie casted her eyes down at the table, she didn’t want anyone to see her hurt expression. But Penelope must have sensed it because she placed her feet on top of Josie’s. It was a small move, but it got Josie to look up at Penelope and they both exchanged small smiles.

“You guys can’t leave me here alone.” Josie pleaded, giving both her father and sister puppy dog eyes.

“Where not leaving you alone, Josie. We’re still here, we just won’t live in your apartment.” Alaric said.

“Besides, it seems like your thief is living here with you anyways.” Lizzie added making Penelope snort.

“It’s probably best if you go back to your normal daily activities to get your memory back.” Alaric placed a comforting hand on Josie’s shoulder. “That means living without your family.” He stood up and walked down the hall, presumably to the bathroom.

Josie sighed, putting her elbows on the table and placing her face in her hands. She didn’t want to live without her father and sister but she wasn’t appalled to only be living here with Penelope. But she already established that she couldn’t help herself around Penelope. Looking into her alluring green eyes made Josie want to forget about her memory loss or any possible threats to her and just be with Penelope. But maybe that was a good thing.

“Why don’t I show you my place a few floors down. That way you can see how close we will be and you won’t need to worry.” Lizzie proposed.

Josie moved her fingers so she could look at Penelope. She didn’t want to just leave her; she was the only thing keeping Josie calm. “Go. It’ll be fine.” Penelope assured with a smile. “I’ll put away the supplies.”

“She doesn’t need your permission to do anything.” Lizzie snapped. She grabbed Josie’s hand and dragged her out of the apartment. Josie gave Penelope an apologetic smile before the door slammed shut behind her.

Penelope shook her head. At least Lizzie is more tolerable than she used to be. She stood up and started to put away the groceries Alaric had brought back. She was humming to herself quietly for a good five minutes until she heard Alaric walking back into the kitchen.

“Oh, uh, hey. Have you seen Josie?” Alaric asked.

“She and Lizzie stepped out to check out Lizzie’s place.” Penelope answered.

“Oh, I was hoping one of them would be here.”

“Mm-hmm.” Penelope stopped putting groceries away and leaned against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Alaric. “You know, before all this happened, Josie wanted my opinion of you. So, she can figure out if she’s willing to let you back into her life. Problem is I-I already made up my mind about you a year ago.”

“Hm, that’s unfortunate.” Alaric looked anywhere but Penelope’s intense eyes.

“You’re not a parent.” Penelope said.

“Biology would disagree.” Alaric chuckled to himself.

“I’ve seen parents who would gladly take a bullet for their kids but you-“

“I appreciate that you’re protective of my girl, but this is really between her and me.” Alaric cut her off and took a seat down at the table.

“You’re the guy who shows up, overstays his welcome, and- and leaves everyone worse than before.” Penelope was getting heated.

“Oh. Well, that I think I deserve, but,” Alaric agreed, nodding his head.

“And this morning was more of the same Josie, staring out the window, hoping you might keep your word and simply show up.” Penelope started pacing back and forth in the small space of the kitchen between the counter and table.

“Now you’re on a roll. Why don’t you keep going?” Alaric encouraged, watching Penelope spiral. “What do you got?”

“I mean, do you know how bad that screws you up? Not being able to depend on the one person in the world who’s supposed to protect you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, so I’m not perfect, okay?” Alaric tapped his index finger on his head. “I know that.”

“That makes Josie push everyone away.”

“You have no perspective, no clue” Alaric said. Penelope stopped pacing to glare at him.

“I mean, I should know. She does it to me, she’s always done it to me.”

“She’s my kid! I may not be the best dad but she’s my kid.” Alaric yelled.

“Yeah but you broke her trust! Her ability to trust. Th-Th-That’s not stuff you just shake off. It’s baggage that she brings with her every day, into every relationship.” Penelope yelled back.

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I regret that every day?” Alaric whispered, looking down at his hands. “At least now with her memory gone I can start over and try to be better.”

“What are you doing about it? What can you do about it when her memory comes back and she sees you for who you really are?” Penelope spat.

“That’s what you think?” Josie asked, revealing herself in the kitchen doorway.

Alaric stood up and walked over to Josie guilty, “I’ll see you later, kiddo.” He patted her shoulder before leaving the apartment.

“Jo-“ Penelope started.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to shower now.” Josie bit her lip and tried not to make eye contact when she left the room, she knew if she glanced at those bright green orbs, she wouldn’t be showering anytime soon.

-x-

After Josie finished her long steaming hot shower, she got dressed and rejoined Penelope in the kitchen. Penelope was sweeping the floor when Josie sat down on a chair at the table. Penelope started to sweep closer and closer to Josie until she swept into her right foot a couple of times.

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not cute.” Josie said, picking her feet up and sitting criss cross on the chair.

“Oh, it’s not?” Penelope played innocence, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Josie said, moving her knees up as Penelope swept under her seat.

“Josie, whatever happened with you and your dad…” Penelope spoke softly. She pulled the broom up and leaned on it for support, looking at Josie with caring eyes. “I don’t know what was said, but I heard you two arguing when he came back.”

Josie looked at the duffle bag full of weapons. She really wished Penelope didn’t know about that. But she knew from the pull in her heart that she could trust Penelope with her life. “He called me a slut.” Josie whispered.

“Whoa. What?” Penelope didn’t like Alaric and thought he was a bad father but she didn’t think he would say anything like that.

“I mean, not in so many words, but- yeah.” Josie confirmed. He hadn’t called her a slut, but it sure felt like it when they were talking.

“Were you _being_ a slut?” Penelope joked and Josie reached out to slap her shoulder, almost falling out the chair.

“Hey! Sluts have all the fun. I am pro-slut.” Penelope laughed and Josie joined in giggling.

Once the laughter died down, Penelope put the broom away. She walked over to Josie and held her hand out. Josie hesitated before taking her hand and allowed herself to be pulled off the chair and lead to the couch in the living room. They sat down with their thighs and shoulders pressed together. Josie placed their connected hands on her lap and interlocked their fingers. Penelope smiled and put her free arm behind Josie on the couch.

“Penny?” Josie looked at Penelope and noticed just how close they were when Penelope turned her head to look at her too.

Penelope’s eyes twinkled, “I like you.”

Josie’s eyes widened as she stared at her suspiciously and her heart started to beat erratically. “What did you just say?” Her voice was shaky as her heart kept slamming against her chest. It was a bittersweet feeling since she also had butterflies in her stomach. Josie’s cheeks were flushed as she stared into Penelope’s bright green eyes that made her weak inside.

Penelope’s face somehow got closer and her breath fanned Josie’s face. “I, my dear Jojo, really like you.” She ushered then brushed her lips against Josie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the twitter thing still a thing? Cause if so, if y’all wanna talk about anything at all, whether it be the story or not, or you just need a stranger to confide in, hit me up. Finals are done and I am desperate for new friends.
> 
> [@_Intensional](https://twitter.com/_Intensional)


	5. Chapter Four

Time froze and everything stopped moving. Penelope’s breath mingled with Josie’s in a slow motion as she felt heat sprout around her. The moment felt odd yet  _ right _ . Her hand on the couch behind Josie moved on its own and caressed her left cheek. Josie’s eyes closed as she savored the feeling of Penelope’s warm hand and then the lids of her eyes fluttered open.

Penelope’s heart was beating slowly, following a rhythm that was hard to point out. Josie’s brown eyes held so many emotions that Penelope’s heart started to flutter uncontrollably. All Penelope could hear was their breathing and her heart. Everything was like a fantasy; it was mesmerizing, forbidden and it felt right. Every aspect of it takes Penelope in. It was a wonderful feeling she never wanted to let go.

She noticed just how close Josie’s face was to hers. Green eyes searched brown ones desperately, looking for any sort of sign and when Josie’s gaze flickered down to Penelope’s lips, she took the signal. She leaned in slowly.

Then their lips touched.

Josie wrapped her free arm around Penelope’s neck as she deepened the kiss. Josie’s lips were soft, sweet and addicting. A small moan escaped Josie’s lips. Penelope didn’t want to let go of this feeling. She was afraid that if she let go of Josie, she would wake up and waking up meant that she would not be kissing Josie.

Josie’s fingers ran through Penelope’s soft hair and she squeezed their hands together. She pulled her closer making Penelope let out a subtle moan, parting her lips. Josie ran her tongue along her bottom lip briefly before she darted her tongue in Penelope’s mouth. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance as Penelope maneuvered Josie until she was sitting on her lap, her knees on both sides of her hips, effectively straddling her. Her hormones were flushing through her system like huge waves and Penelope knew she needed to stop now but she couldn’t with how addictive Josie’s plump lips were.

When air was finally needed, Penelope wrapped her right arm around Josie’s waist as tight as she could without hurting her. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire, burning up at the other girl’s touch, going straight to warm up her heart. She buried her head in Josie’s neck, her quick breathing fanning her neck and sending shivers down Josie’s spine making her let out a soft sound that sounded like a content purr. Penelope gave their interlocked hands a squeeze. Neither of them wanted to let go of this moment.

“I’m sorry,” Penelope whispered into Josie’s neck after what felt like hours of them relaxing in each other’s tight embrace, “Was that too fast?”

Josie laced her fingers in Penelope’s hair, pulling softly so she could stop hiding in her neck and look at her. Josie was going to answer her but when brown met green and she saw the vulnerability in Penelope’s eyes she lost her train of thought.

She didn’t know how to tell Penelope that it was okay, that everything was perfectly fine and not too fast for her. Instead, she leaned in and placed her lips on Penelope’s softly.

Penelope smiled into the kiss before she started to giggle. Josie pulled back, nose brushing against hers, amused and with a grin from ear to ear, “What?”

“Nothing, I just-“ Penelope stopped. She looked down at their still interlocked hands. She was worried she might frighten Josie off for moving too fast. Hell, Josie doesn’t even have her memory and Penelope promised to tell her whatever she wanted to hear but instead she’s making out with her. Her cheeks started to turn to a dark shade of red at the thought of making out with Josie a few moments ago.

Josie unlaced her fingers from Penelope’s soft hair to place her index finger under chin, forcing her to look up at her. “You can tell me anything, Penny.”

And Penelope doesn’t know if it’s the softness of Josie’s voice or the sincerity in her big brown eyes but she whispered it whilst her eyes began to tear up, “I really missed this.”

She closed her eyes before she could see Josie’s reaction. It was too much for her heart to handle. Penelope had done it again. Josie was hurting without her memory and she must have been scared of being alone for days in this apartment and she was clearly hurting because no one was explaining anything to her at all and admittedly that last part  _ was _ Penelope’s fault. She had told everyone not to explain anything about Josie’s condition to her because she needed to do it.

But here Penelope was, doing it again and putting her own needs first and not focusing on Josie. It was inevitable, she was selfish.

A new wave of fresh hot tears started to spill out of her closed eyes after a minute of Josie still not responding to her confession. The tension in the air was getting thick. The longer Josie didn’t respond, the more scared Penelope became of her answer.

She was about to say the magic words to get herself out of this situation when she felt a delicate hand rest on her cheekbone and the pad of a thumb swipe at her endless tears.

“Please don’t cry Penelope.” Her voice sounded so broken that Penelope opened her eyes and saw her favorite pair of brown eyes shedding tears too.

“I may not know who I am or what we are to each other, but I know deep down,” Josie raised their interlocked hands up to cover her heart, “I don’t even know how to describe it. I can’t get you out of head, I instantly feel better whenever you’re around, I constantly feel like I need to hold you and keep you safe.” She looked down at their hands. “I may not remember it, but I  _ know _ this feeling and I missed it too.” Josie looked back up into Penelope’s teary eyes. “We’re connected.”

Penelope’s eyes locked with Josie’s and her emerald gaze crystallized. She pouted slightly with her full, beautiful lips, a look of disbelief on her features. 

“It’s not fair.” Penelope whined as she looked up at the ceiling, willing her tears to stop flowing down.

“What’s not fair?” Josie asked, the pad of her thumb still swiping at Penelope’s incoming tears.

“How perfect you are even when you have no idea how to be.” Penelope whispered. “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.” She took in a deep breath. “We’re supposed to be getting your memory back, not making me new ones of thinking how perfect you are for always knowing the right thing to say even when you don’t.”

Josie erupted in a fit of laughter and Penelope scrunched her eyebrows looking at her. What of anything she said could have caused Josie to laugh?

At least it had gotten them both to stop crying.

“Penelope,” Josie’s laughter started to die down as she spoke, “We can create new memories while trying to get mine back.”

Penelope made a face. “Yeah, that’s true... But I probably should have waited to kiss you.”

“Well,” Josie poked her nose causing Penelope to scrunch her face, “If I’m being honest with myself, I wanted to kiss you since you first smiled at me.”

Penelope pumped her fist in the air and Josie almost fell back if it wasn’t for her death grip on Penelope’s other hand. “Still got it!” She cheered before securing her arm back around Josie’s waist.

“You’re such a dork.” Josie rolled her eyes. Penelope only shrugged.

“Hey,” Penelope whispered as her eyes found Josie’s and she rubbed soothing circles on her hip, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

To her surprise, Josie responded by leaning forward, and tilting her head to the right slightly so she could press a satisfying kiss to her lips. Almost instantly, Penelope melted to her touch. The kiss was tender and slow compared to their previous kisses. Both girls quickly determined there was nothing else quite like this as they mapped each other’s mouth out. Penelope’s lips were Josie’s new favorite thing. It was as if they were specifically crafted to meld against her own.

Penelope could kiss Josie forever. It was everything she could have wished for. Josie really was perfect at everything she did in her eyes.

Penelope savored the kiss and the tender brush of Josie’s lips as she pulled away.

“I’m more than okay.” Josie reassured against her lips, and if it was more of a shaky exhale than a response, Penelope couldn’t tell.

Josie pressed her forehead against Penelope’s. She placed her hand on the back of Penelope’s neck and twirled her soft baby hairs around her finger whilst Penelope continued her slow soothing circles on Josie’s hip. And for a moment, the two of them sat on the couch, eyes closed, simply caressing each other, oblivious to the world around them.

But as all good moments do, it ended. Josie pulled back her hand, letting it trail up Penelope’s jaw and over her lips sensually. She stopped straddling Penelope and stood up out of her embrace.

“We should go to bed.” Josie bit her lip suggestively.

Penelope swallowed hard as she watched Josie make her way over to the hallway to the bedroom. “Yeah.” She nodded her head in a daze, getting up as well and following hot in Josie’s footsteps.

The two moved a little unnaturally as they nestled together under the covers. Penelope pulled Josie towards her, effectively making her the little spoon. Josie wiggled her butt closer into Penelope and must have sensed it was off because she turned around to face Penelope instead. Their legs tangled together as Josie nestled her head in the crook of Penelope’s neck, wrapping her arm tightly over her midsection. Their hands absentmindedly laced together and they both appreciated how well they seemed to fit together.

Josie usually held Penelope because she always felt the need to protect her. But the roles were switched in this case, and Penelope was more than willing to give Josie the feeling of being secure and protected. And if she was currently, silently, thanking whoever was in power up in the sky for this opportunity to hold her other half, Josie didn’t need to know.

“What are we to each other?” Josie wondered aloud and Penelope brought her hand up to her mouth to give it a few short tender kisses, buying herself some time because she wasn’t ready for this conversation.

“What do you want it to be Jojo?” And it was  _ so _ Penelope to answer a question with another question. Josie moved her neck so she could look up at her and roll her eyes.

“I’m serious.” Josie grumbled, putting her head back in Penelope’s neck, placing a soft lingering kiss there.

“We’re soulmates.” Penelope whispered. Josie’s breath hitch in her throat.

“So… This isn’t real?” Josie asked perplexed. “I only feel this way because it’s embedded into my soul?”

“No,” The panic was crystal clear in Penelope’s high-pitched voice, “It’s not entirely programmed into someone. You get a choice.”

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a soulmate?” Josie’s breath was tickling her neck and she drummed her fingertips on the small of Penelope’s back. Each tap sending chills up her spine.

“Not every soulmate chooses to be together. Some just don’t click. It’s not embedded into your soul.” Penelope explained. “There actually is no connection at first. The connection comes after, when both decide they want to be with one another, then the bond forms… And it’s unreal, breathtaking, sensational, wonderful, unlike anything else in this world and unbreakable.”

“We were one of the lucky ones to get the bond.” Josie stopped her fingers from drumming on Penelope’s back. “And what if I no longer want to have the bond?”

Penelope took in a shaky breath, and her next words came out quiet and broken, “Then I’ll leave. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want.”

“But it will be impossible right? Because you said the bond is unbreakable?”

“Yes.” Penelope’s voice was small. “That’s why even without your memory, you still feel connected to me.”

“Lighten up Penelope.” Josie tapped her hand on Penelope’s back a few times. “You may annoy me at times, and I may not know much about you,” Penelope grimaced, “But there is no way I’m leaving you. You know what they say; don’t let the gorgeous ones go.”

“Hey! Don’t objectify me.” Penelope gasped and Josie laughed.

“Really though, you’re the only one who has been here for me these past few days. If that’s an insight of what you’ll be like later on… Then there’s no way I’ll let you go. Plus if you keep making my heart warm up with every touch-“ Penelope laughed, the dark scary mood of possibly losing her other half replaced with a light heart filled one, she couldn’t hear anything else Josie was saying. Eventually Josie was laughing too, her lips occasionally brushing Penelope’s neck and sending chills throughout her body.

Penelope was ecstatic that Josie trusted their bond enough to stay with her. She didn’t know what she would have done if Josie asked her to leave. But for now, she was happy for however long Josie would have her and she just hoped she wouldn’t mess it up.

They laid in silence for a while after the laughter died down, both girls relaxing in each other’s embrace. Penelope used her free hand to run her fingers through Josie’s tresses of brown hair. She rarely wore her hair out because of her physically demanding job. Content noises escaped from the back of Josie’s throat at the soft, soothing sensation.

“Good night Penny.” Josie murmured sleepily, curling further into the crook of Penelope’s neck. Her soft breathing tickling her neck. Penelope smiled as she felt warm and content with Josie pulled up flush against her, surrounded by her sweet scent. Their breathing matched up as they both drifted off to sleep.

Penelope was truly happy for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play a game? 
> 
> Whoever can figure this out I'll write what you want to see in the next chapter.   
> ☆Channel your inner verbal expression and arithmetic reasoning☆ 
> 
> How did the show come out when I was 18 and now, I'm 21 but it's only been on for 2 years and I didn't know about it until 3 months ago?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on Halloween but I had to make a new account and the invitation took forever omg
> 
> Comment with thoughts maybe? Any Ideas?  
> (I can definitely take hate so don't be afraid if you gotta be mean)


End file.
